


The Many Valentines of Blaine Anderson

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x13, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Dieser Valentinstag verläuft nicht nach Blaines Plan..... und das nicht nur einmal.Ereignet sich während und unmittelbar nach 3x13'Heart' / 'Gorilla mit Herz'





	The Many Valentines of Blaine Anderson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Many Valentines of Blaine Anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344538) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Kurt bekommt täglich Briefe von einem heimlichen Verehrer und glaubt bis zuletzt, dass es sich um Blaine handelt.... das wirft viele Fragen auf: ist es vorstellbar, dass Kurt tagelang nicht bei Blaine vorbeigekommen ist, um ihn zu besuchen, Hausaufgaben zu bringen etc? Hat er die Briefe Blaine gegenüber nie erwähnt, wenn er dachte, dass sie von ihm kommen? Hätte sich das alles nicht schon viel früher aufklären müssen? Hier die ziemlich lange Antwort von flaming muse.
> 
> ......und habe ich gelegentlich schon einmal erwähnt, dass die beiden ein kleines Problem mit ihrer Kommunikation haben?

 

 

Blaine lag gemütlich auf dem Sofa und sah sich eine Wiederholung der Ellen-Show an, als sein Handy mit einer Textnachricht vibrierte.

Von Kurt: _Ich habe heute eine Valentinstags-Karte von einem heimlichen Verehrer bekommen...._

Blaine blinzelte überrascht auf das Display. Es sollte ihn aber nicht überraschen; jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, musste Kurt attraktiv finden und er hatte gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bevor jemand anderes Interesse an ihm zeigen würde und nicht nur der Kerl, der für den Paketdienst arbeitet. Blaine machte sich nicht etwa Sorgen deswegen; er war sich Kurts Zuneigung absolut sicher. Es würde immer Jungs geben, die ihm nachschauten und damit hatte Blaine kein Problem, weil Kurt nämlich mit _ihm_ zusammen war und sie keines Blickes würdigen würde.

(Außerdem war der Kerl vom Paketdienst _alt_. So ungefähr vierzig.)

Viel eher machte er sich Sorgen, dass jemand Kurt mit der Karte einen Streich spielen wollte, aber die anderen Schüler der McKinley hatten sie in diesem Jahr eigentlich ziemlich in Ruhe gelassen. Vielleicht war es also wirklich ein Verehrer.

Er tippte zurück: _Ich frage mich wer das sein könnte. Vielleicht einer der Jungs aus der Jazz Band?_

Von Kurt: _Ich habe keine Ahnung. Da gibt es so viele Möglichkeiten! :-)_

Was sollte er jetzt darauf antworten? Er war froh, dass es Kurt so glücklich machte, aber er brauchte trotzdem eine Minute, um zurückzuschreiben: _Also ich finde ja, jeder sollte dich_ _bewundern_ _._

Von Kurt: _Du bist so süß. Ich muss jetzt in Englisch. Xo_

 

 

_* * * * *_

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Blaine frustriert an seinem Laptop und presste die Hände auf seine Augen (Auge und Augenklappe, um genau zu sein; er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, das verdammte Ding endlich loszuwerden). Er hasste E-Cards, aber alle Papierkarten, die es online zu kaufen gab, waren entweder vollkommen uninspiriert, oder es gab sie nur in Packungen à 50 Stück, oder sie würden nicht rechtzeitig geliefert werden, oder alles zusammen.

Da er nicht selbst Auto fahren durfte, solange er die Augenklappe trug, würde er seine Mutter bitten müssen, ihn zum Drogeriemarkt zu fahren. Das wäre super peinlich ..... zu versuchen, die Karte auszusuchen, die seine tiefsten Gefühle perfekt ausdrückte, während seine Mutter daneben stand und so tat, als wüsste sie nicht, was er da machte.

Er nahm sein Handy zur Hand.

An Finn: _Hey, wenn du heute Nachmittag nichts vorhast, denkst du, du könntest mich zum Drogeriemarkt mitnehmen? Ich zahle dir das Benzin und_ _geb dir ne Cola aus_ _._

 Von Finn: _Mein Auto ist in der Werkstatt. Irgendwas mit der Hinterachse, aber Burt will mir beibringen, wie man es repariert! Egal, ich bin bei Puck nach der Schule und frag ihn._

Von Puck: _alter, wenn du mehr kondome brauchst, ich kauf die immer als großpackung und kann dir günstig welche besorgen._

An Puck: _Danke, aber ich will nur eine Karte kaufen._

Von Puck: _ja klaaar ;-) willst du welche mit geschmack? vanille? erdbeer? oder genoppt für kurts vergnügen?_

Von Puck: _finn hat gesagt, das wäre_ _anmaßend_ _bevor er rausgerannt ist. Also sorry vielleicht ist_ _es ja zu_ _DEINEM_ _vergnügen_ _? macht weiter so_

Von Finn: _Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, was du und Kurt miteinander machen. Bitte erzähl es ihm nicht._

Blaine sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, indem er dem Wind zusah, wie er die Äste des Baumes vor seinem Fenster bewegte. Dann antwortete er.

An Puck: _Ich werde einfach so tun, als hätte diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden und mir was anderes_ _überlegen_ _. Danke._

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Als Blaine von seinem OP-Nachsorgetermin aus der Arztpraxis zurück ans Auto kam, waren vier Textnachrichten auf seinem Handy.

Von Tina: _Englisch Hausaufgaben: die drei nächsten Kapitel von Tess bis Montag. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut!_

Von Kurt: _Heute kam noch eine Karte von meinem heimlichen Verehrer. Meine Güte!_

Von Trent: _Nick, Jeff, Thad und ich haben noch ein Video für dich gemacht: bit.ly..._

Von Kurt: _Ich hoffe dein Arzttermin ist gut verlaufen?_ _Hältst du mich auf dem Laufenden_ _? Ich denke an dich. Xo_

Blaine entschloss sich, mit dem Video zu warten, bis er nicht mehr mit seiner Mutter im Auto saß; wahrscheinlich sangen sie nur, aber er wollte sich ihre Kommentare ersparen, wie gut er es auf der Dalton gehabt hatte.

An Tina: _Danke Dir. Der Arzt sagt, ich bin die Augenklappe nächste Woche vielleicht schon los!_

Er drehte an der Senderwahl des Radios, bis leichte Jazzklänge aus den Lautsprechern kamen, eins der wenigen Dinge, die er und seiner Mutter gleichermaßen anhören konnten. Dann dachte er darüber nach, was er Kurt sagen sollte. Er war nicht wirklich eifersüchtig, denn er vertraute ihm schließlich und er hätte auch überhaupt gar kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein, denn Sebastian hatte sehr viel mehr getan, als ihm nur Karten zu schicken. Er entschied sich, es überhaupt gar nicht anzusprechen. Kurt schien die ganze Aufmerksamkeit fröhlich zu stimmen.

An Kurt: _Der Arzt ist sehr zufrieden mit dem Heilungsverlauf. Ich werde nicht für alle Zeit ein Pirat bleiben! Und ich kann anfangen, die Medikamente zu reduzieren! xx_

Zwei Minuten später vibrierte sein Handy.

Von Kurt: _Das ist ne super Nachricht yippieh! Mit nur einem Auge entgeht dir der volle_ _3D_ _Effekt meiner Outfits. ;-) xo_

Blaine antwortete lächelnd: _Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir uns immer noch nicht auf einen Augenklappen-Smiley geeinigt haben._

Von Kurt: _Sei froh, dass sich das Thema bald erledigt hat._

An Kurt: _Ich bin immer noch für: &-)_

Von Kurt: _Ich bin dafür, dass du keine Augenklappe brauchst._

An Kurt: _Na gut, &-P xx_

 

_*_

 

Rachel fuhr Finn an diesem Nachmittag zu Blaines Haus, um ihm die Mathehausaufgaben zu bringen und als sie kurz im Bad verschwand, um sich frisch zu machen, lehnte sich Blaine zu Finn hinüber und sagte leise: "Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

"Wir bleiben nicht lange", versicherte Finn. "Und ich lasse sie nicht wieder singen. Ich habe versucht, es ihr auszureden, aber sie bestand darauf, dass Musik eine Universal-Medizin ist."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte, ob die Medikamente in seinem Blutkreislauf Schuld daran waren, dass ihn das Gespräch so verwirrte, oder ob er einfach aus der Übung war, weil er Finn nicht mehr jeden Tag in der Schule sah. "Nein, darum geht es doch gar nicht. Das Lied hat mir gefallen."

Finn lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und der besorgte Ausdruck verschwand von seinem Gesicht. "Oh, dann ist's ja gut! Was wolltest du dann? Und nochmal sorry, wegen dieser Sache mit Puck."

"Schon in Ordnung", sagte Blaine, obwohl es ihm immer noch ein wenig bitter aufstieß, wenn er daran dachte. Zum Teil wegen der Erinnerung an die Leute, die ihn vor seiner Dalton-Zeit wegen seiner mutmaßlichen sexuellen Präferenzen verspottet hatten, aber auch, weil er solche Details auf gar keinen Fall mit anderen Leuten teilen wollte. Nicht, weil er sich deswegen schämte, denn bei Gott, wie könnte er sich dafür schämen, wenn alles, was er mit Kurt machte wunderbar und voller Liebe war? Und natürlich würde er jederzeit eine sachliche Frage bezüglich Safer-Sex für Schwule beantworten, denn Aufklärung war wichtig. Aber was er und Kurt miteinander machten, ging nur sie beide etwas an und niemanden sonst.

"Blaine?", fragte Finn und Blaine bemerkte, dass er ganz in seine Gedanken versunken war.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Finn, denn er musste ihn fragen, bevor Rachel zurück kam. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie vor Kurt ein Geheimnis bewahren konnte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich Blumen zur Schule schicken lassen kann?"

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. "Puck lässt sich manchmal Pizza liefern. Und einmal sogar eine Ziege, aber das ist schon ein paar Jahre her."

Blaine seufzte hoffnungslos. "Ich will Kurt welche schicken lassen, aber als ich im Blumengeschäft angerufen habe, hat mir der Florist gesagt, dass sie nur ins Sekretariat liefern. Ich will aber, das er sie an seinem Platz in Glee überreicht bekommt."

"Du legst dich aber ganz schön ins Zeug", sagte Finn beeindruckt. "Da liegt für uns andere die Messlatte ziemlich hoch, weißt du das?"

"Nein, ich...."

"Miss Pillsbury!" verkünderte Finn triumphierend.

"Was?"

"Sie ist super nett, viel netter als die Sekretärinnen. Lass sie an sie liefern."

"Ich kann sie nicht bitten, die Blumen in den Chorraum zu bringen", sagte Blaine. Sie hatte schließlich genug zu tun und Blaine konnte sie nicht einfach von ihrer Arbeit abhalten.

"Das kann ich übernehmen."

"Wirklich?"

Finn nickte. "Sicher. Ich komm sowieso ständig an ihrem Büro vorbei. Sag mir nur wann und dann hole ich sie vor Glee ab."

"Wie wär's mit morgen?", fragte Blaine und Hoffnung regte sich in seiner Brust. Das würde klappen. Und Kurt würde endlich aufhören, an seinen Verehrer zu denken und stattdessen an Blaine denken.

"Klasse." Finn hielt die Faust hoch, damit Blaine draufschlagen konnte und das tat er auch. Sie lächelten einander an.

"Aber erzähl es bitte niemandem, ja?", fragte Blaine mit leiser Stimme, "Ich will ihn wirklich überraschen."

Finn sah zur Tür und meinte nur. "Keine Sorge."

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, schickte Blaine eine E-Mail an Miss Pillsburys Schuladresse und bekam sofort eine Antwort – er konnte verstehen, warum Mr Schuester in sie verliebt war, denn sie war wirklich lieb und hilfsbereit – dann rief er den Floristen an und bestellte einen Strauß purpurroter Rosen, der mit einer simplen aber netten Karte für Kurt an sie geschickt werden sollte.

Als er am nächsten Tag eine Nachricht von Kurt bekam, die lautete: _Schon wieder eine Karte von meinem Verehrer! Wie hartnäckig!_ lächelte Blaine nur und schrieb zurück: _Vielleicht hast du ja mehr als einen._

Blaine wartete den ganzen Tag. Er war ganz kribbelig, sowohl vor Vorfreude, als auch Unbehagen wegen seines Auges und der Anspanung, die mit der Reduktion seiner Schmerzmittel einherging. Er sah sich die Nachmittagsserien im Fernsehen an und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Gehirn aus den Ohren tropfen, bis es endlich Zeit war. Die Schule war zu Ende. Blaine malte sich aus, wie Kurt zu seinem Schließfach ging, um seine Bücher sorgsam zu verstauen, wie er es immer machte, seine Frisur im Spiegel überprüfte und dann zur Chorprobe ging. Alle wären aufgeregt, wegen des Valentinstags und Kurt wäre vielleicht deprimiert, wenn er hereinkäme, weil Blaine nicht da war, um diese Woche mit ihm zu verbringen.

Aber dann würden sie ihn alle angrinsen und er würde den Blumenstrauß auf seinem Stuhl liegen sehen und er würde hingehen, die Karte in die Hand nehmen und sie lesen und er würde sich ziemlich anstrengen müssen, wenn er seine Überraschung verbergen wollte, falls er das überhaupt vorhatte.... und dann würde er Blaine anrufen müssen, oder zumindest eine Nachricht schicken, stimmt's? Vielleicht auch schnell ein Foto schicken, bevor Mr Schue mit der Probe beginnt.

Blaine stellte sich vor, wie Kurt die samtigen Blüten liebkoste, während er lächelnd auf seinem Stuhl saß ....

Sein Handy klingelte. Er schaute nicht mal auf die Nummer, als er es vom Couchtisch schnappte. "Hallo", sagte er liebevoll.

"Es tut mir so leid", antwortete Finn mit gedämpfter, hektischer Stimme und Blaine hatte das Gefühl, als würde er mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers übergossen.

"Was?" Waren die Blumen nicht angekommen? Hatte Finn sie fallen lassen? Waren sie über den gesamten Schulflur verstreut, von hunderten Füßen zertreten, als die Schüler nach Schulschluss nachhause strömten?

"Es war Rachel!"

Rachel? "Hat sie Kurt von den Blumen erzählt?"

"Sie – sie dachte, die Blumen wären für _sie_. Sie sah mich auf dem Flur, sah die Blumen und hatte Tränen in den Augen und ich konnte nicht – "

"Aber da war doch eine Karte", sagte Blaine matt. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

"Die hatte ich in der Hosentasche", antwortete Finn. "Hör zu, es tut mir echt leid, aber sie hat _geweint_. Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht sagen, dass die Blumen nicht für sie sind. Ich zahl dir das Geld zurück."

"Klar doch." Blaine wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen.

Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen. "Ich muss Schluss machen. Ich glaube, der Hausmeister ist im Anmarsch und ich will nicht, dass er mich hier in dieser Abstellkammer findet."

"Du bist —"

Aber Finn hatte schon aufgelegt.

Blaine sackte auf dem Sofa in sich zusammen und warf sich den Arm übers Gesicht. Eine halbe Minute später musste er ihn wegnehmen, weil er unangenehm auf sein Auge drückte.

Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen. Der heutige Tag war sowieso verloren und er konnte auch keine solchen Blumen mehr schicken, nicht nachdem Kurt sie schon bei Rachel gesehen hatte. Im besten Fall würde er denken, dass Blaine Finn kopierte und er wollte doch, dass Kurt sich als etwas ganz Besonderes fühlen kann.

Er würde weiter nachdenken müssen.

 

*

 

Von Kurt: _Ich werd hier total verwöhnt. Was mach ich nur, wenn der Valentinstag vorbei ist und_ _ich_ _nicht mehr täglich Karten bekomme?_

An Kurt: _Immerhin werde_ _ **ich**_ _demnächst wieder in der Schule sein....._

Von Kurt: _Ich nehme mal an, das wird reichen müssen._

Von Kurt: _P-) -- das hat Tina als Augenklappen-Smiley vorgeschlagen._

An Kurt: _Ja .... der ist besser als meine_ _r._

 

 

_* * * * *_

 

 

"Hallo Blaine, schön, dass du anrufst", antwortete Rachel , als er sie an diesem Nachmittag anrief. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Hallo. Eigentlich ganz gut, danke", antwortete er, obwohl sein Auge heute ziemlich juckte. Es war ihm egal, dass der Arzt gesagt hatte, es sei ein Zeichen, dass es heilt; es fühlte sich trotzdem seltsam unangenehm an.

"Das freut mich. Wir vermissen dich."

"Oh", sagte Blaine überrascht, aber auch gerührt. Er war an die McKinley gewechselt, um bei Kurt zu sein und sich seinen alten Ängsten zu stellen, aber er hatte auch ein paar wunderbare Freunde gefunden, und jetzt, nachdem er und Finn ihre Differenzen bereinigt hatten, fühlte er sich in den New Directions zunehmend mehr akzeptiert.

"Wir bereiten uns jetzt natürlich vermehrt auf die Regionals vor und ohne dich können wir nicht richtig proben." Blaine musste lachen; deshalb hatte Rachel ihn also vermisst. "Ein paar haben vorgeschlagen, deine Solos an die übrigen Jungs im Glee Club zu verteilen, aber du bringst eine Energie und ein Charisma mit, da kann sonst keiner mithalten. Ich finde, wir haben bessere Chancen, wenn du dieses Mal im Mittelpunkt stehst."

"Ich komme wieder, sobald ich darf", versicherte er ihr.

"Prima. Und ich werde dir gern noch öfter was vorsingen, ganz gleich, wie Finn darüber denkt."

"Danke dir."

"Aber jetzt wird es bald Zeit für unsere Stimmübungen vor dem Abendessen, ich hab also nicht mehr viel Zeit."

"Oh! Tut mir leid. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten. Eigentlich wollte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Blaine betrachtete das Foto von Kurt auf seinem Nachttisch und lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, sich einen dieser digitalen Bilderrahmen zuzulegen, damit er hundert verschiedene Fotos haben konnte, die einander abwechselten, so wie bei seinem Bildschirmschoner am PC, aber dann wieder fühlte es sich viel echter an, wenn er ein echtes Foto, seines echten Freundes in einem echten Bilderrahmen hatte.

"Solange es mein Engagement oder unsere Chance, zu den Nationals zu gehen, nicht behindert, helfe ich dir gern."

"Keines von beidem, das verspreche ich dir. Du kennst Kurts Schließfach-Kombination oder?"

"Ja, natürlich."

"Großartig!" Blaine wusste, wie hoch Kurt seine Privatsphäre schätzte, und er wollte die Kombination nicht an irgendjemanden weitergeben, der sie nicht sowieso schon wusste. "Ich dachte mir, es wäre nett, wenn ich etwas Besonderes für ihn machen könnte – zum Beispiel sein Schließfach mit ein paar neuen Fotos dekorieren. Nichts verändern, was er schon drin hat, du weißt, wie eigen er darin ist, aber ein paar neue dazuhängen, die ihn überraschen würden. Wenn er dann die Tür aufmacht, wird er lächeln und sich erinnern, wie wichtig er mir —"

"Blaine, das ist eine super Idee!" Er war sich fast sicher, dass er sie in die Hände klatschen hörte.

"Danke", sagte er und ließ sich entspannt in seine Kissen sinken.

"Und natürlich bin ich dein perfekter Ansprechpartner für diese Aktion, mit meinem Blick fürs Detail und meiner riesen Fotoauswahl."

"Ich könnte dir ein paar meiner Lieblingsfotos schicken —"

"Nein", entschied sie. "Ich weiß schon genau, welche ich aussuchen werde. Überlass das nur mir."

"Danke, Rachel. Ich weiß nicht ..... denkst du, du schaffst das bis morgen?"

"Ich werde früher zur Schule kommen und alles vorbereiten."

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Blaine so früh, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr und als erstes ging er duschen und rasierte sich. Diese Anstrengung noch vor seiner morgendlichen Medikamentenration bewirkte, dass er sich zuerst noch einmal erschöpft ins Bett legen musste. Mit pochendem Schädel, frischem (wenn auch leicht feuchtem) Pyjama aber in bester Laune, erwartete er Kurts Nachricht.

Sie kam erst nach der zweiten Stunde.

Von Kurt: _Schon wieder eine Karte! Und diesmal eine ganz besonders süße._

Von Kurt: _Und das Neueste?! Rachel hat heute Morgen mein Schließfach aufgebrochen und mindestens 20 Fotos von uns in die Tür geklebt._

An Kurt: _ <3 _

Von Kurt: _Wie kommt sie nur darauf, dass ich so viele Bilder von ihr in meinem Schließfach will! Ich meine, ich liebe sie, zumindest meistens, aber das ist lächerlich._

An Kurt: _Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll._

Von Kurt: _Ganz genau. Ich glaube der Stress ihrer viel zu voreiligen Verlobung lässt sie ein wenig durchdrehen._

Blaine ließ den Kopf schwer gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes fallen und hatte keinen Schimmer, was er darauf antworten sollte.

 

*

 

Von Kurt: _Rate mal, wer mich heute in der Mittagspause besucht hat? Er wurde mir von seinem viel größeren, aber sehr viel weniger attraktiven Cousin überreicht._

An den Text war ein Bild angehängt von einem allerliebsten, winzigen Plüsch-Gorilla und einem Strauß Luftballons.

Noch niemals zuvor hat Blaine solch einen unmittelbaren, intensiven, irrationalen Hass auf ein lebloses Objekt verspürt. Aber es gab schließlich für alles ein Erstes Mal.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

"Also, wenn das nicht mein zweitliebster schwuler Pirat, gleich nach Johnny Depp ist", schnurrte Santana Blaine übers Telefon ins Ohr. "Womit habe ich das Vergnügen verdient?"

"Ich will Kurts Auto mit Luftballons füllen", sagte Blaine. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich zuerst ein bisschen freundschaftlichen Smalltalk mit ihr machen sollte, um sie freundlich zu stimmen, aber den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte er das Bild dieses verdammten Gorillas nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Kurts Verehrer zog wirklich alle Register und deshalb musste er jetzt auch einen Zahn zulegen.

"Nun, ich bin gleichermaßen überrascht und schwer enttäuscht, dass du nicht irgendwelche Bauernhoftiere anstatt Ballons erwähnt hast, aber wieso fragst du ausgerechnet _mich_?"

Ihre direkte Frage verlangte nach einer ehrlichen Antwort. "Ich dachte mir, dass du am ehesten kein Problem damit hättest, sein Auto aufzuknacken."

"Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich mit Puck", antwortete sie mit eisiger Stimme. "Ich wohne zwar in Lima Heights, aber _er_ ist derjenige, der im Jugendknast war. Er hätte das Schloss in zehn Sekunden geknackt. Wobei, in aller Fairness, er hat seine Strafe immerhin abgesessen."

"Du weißt, dass Kurt mich umbringen würde, wenn ich Puck auch nur in die Nähe seines Autos ließe", sagte Blaine. Außerdem, wenn ihm schon, als Gegenleistung für beanspruchte Dienste, Fragen über sein Sexleben gestellt wurden, dann lieber von Santana. Sie war zumindest homosexuell. "Oder sonst jemanden, der Kratzer in den Lack macht, wenn er am Schloss rumhantiert."

"Was willst du dann genau von mir?"

Blaine schluckte und versuchte, nicht vollkommen verzweifelt zu klingen. "Ich nahm an, du hättest keine Skrupel, ihm die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Tasche zu klauen."

"Nein", stimme sie zu. "Ich würde sie womöglich sogar wieder dorthin zurück stecken."

"Wenn ich dir also ein paar dutzend Ballons besorgen würde, könntest du dich in der Mittagspause rausschleichen und sie für mich in sein Auto packen? Ich werde Mike und Sam bitten, sie aufzublasen."

"Wow, du willst es aber wirklich wissen, oder, Fliegenträger? Was versprichst du dir davon? Du weißt doch, dass Hummel sowieso schon Hals-über-Kopf auf dich steht. Und warscheinlich auch noch in ein paar anderen Positionen. Er ist überraschend biegsam, aber das muss ich dir ja wohl nicht sagen, oder doch?"

Blaine bedeckte sein Gesicht mit einer Hand. Das war der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte, um Kurt glücklich zu machen. Er musste sich ins Zeug legen, wenn er Kurts Verehrer ausstechen wollte. Und er konnte es auch.

Santanas Lachen sandte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken. "Ich sag dir was. Ich werd mich um alles kümmern. Überlass das nur Tante Tana. Ich schnapp mir seine Schlüssel – kein Problem – und ich werd sogar die Ballons besorgen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Blaine misstrauisch.

"Klar."

"Okay, dann – danke. Ich zahl es dir natürlich zurück."

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Puck kauft seine Kondome in Großpackungen. Ihr dürft sie nur hinterher nicht mehr benutzen; sie leiern ziemlich aus, wenn man sie aufbläst. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass einer von euch schwanger wird."

"Weißt du was?", sagte Blaine so ruhig und höflich wie er konnte, denn er wusste, wenn er jetzt das Falsche sagte, dann würde sie es erst recht machen. "Ich glaube du hast recht, das ist wirklich ein bisschen übertrieben von mir. Dank dir vielmals für deine Hilfe."

 

*

 

Von Kurt: _Artie_ _hat heute an Sugars Schließfach einen Konfetti-Regen gezaubert. ÜBERALL Konfetti. Zwei fiese Stürze von vorbeirennenden Schülern und ein stinksaurer Hausmeister. Sugar war happy._

Von Kurt: _Und das war ich auch, als ich meine heutige Karte bekommen habe._

Von Kurt: _Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, sie in ein Album zu kleben. Ich kann alles mitbringen, wenn ich heute Nachmittag vorbei komme._

Blaine musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen um die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, bevor er zurückschreiben konnte. _Weißt du, ich habe meine Schmerzmittel noch weiter zurückgefahren und ich fühl mich ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders gut. Am liebsten würd ich mich im Bett verkriechen und schlafen._

Von Kurt: _Bist du sicher? Bei mir heben Heißklebepistole und Glitter immer die Stimmung._

An Kurt: _Ich bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft, tut mir leid. Xx_

Von Kurt: _Okay. Dann ruf mich heute Abend an, falls es dir dann besser geht._

An Kurt: _Ich werde dich auch anrufen, wenn es mir nicht besser geht._

Von Kurt: _xoxo_

 

 

_* * * * *_

 

 

Als Blaine am nächsten Nachmittag aus der Arztpraxis kam, fand er massenweise Nachrichten von Kurt auf seinem Handy. Er blinzelte sie durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch an und versuchte, seine Augen scharf zu stellen – zum ersten Mal seit einer geraumen Weile beide gleichzeitig, denn er hatte gerade die Erlaubnis erhalten, die Augenklappe für ein paar Stunden am Tag abzunehmen.

Von Kurt: _Wenn Rachel noch ein einziges Mal das Wort 'Hochzeit' ausspricht, kann ich mir in meinem ganzen Leben kein Brautmagazin mehr anschauen._

Von Kurt: _ICH._

Von Kurt: _Du musst ganz schnell gesund werden, damit du herkommen und mich von dieser Tragödie ablenken kannst._

Von Kurt: _Und natürlich, weil ich will, das du wieder gesund wirst. <3 <3_

Blaine lächelte, als er neben seiner Mutter auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm und sich anschnallte. Er antwortete: _Kannst du nicht Barbra erwähnen? Oder den Broadway? Das Thema wechseln zu etwas, das sie genau so begeistert, damit sie dir nicht auf die Nerven geht?_

Als die Antwort kam, lag Blaine bereits wieder im Pyjama auf seinem Bett unter der Wolldecke, ein Mathebuch auf den Knien.

Von Kurt: _Du bist ein Genie. xoxo_

Blaine grinste und freute sich riesig über dieses Lob. Er schrieb: _Wenn du das sagst, dann werde ich dir nicht widersprechen._

Von Kurt: _Genau! Tatsache ist, das solltest du dir IMMER zu Herzen nehmen._

An Kurt: _Du weißt, das ich das mache. Ich höre immer auf dich._

Von Kurt: _< 3_

Von Kurt: _Sag Bescheid, falls ich für dich bei der Reinigung vorbeifahren soll. Ich werde auch nicht spitzeln._

Blaine blickte verwirrt auf den Text: _War das für Carole gedacht?_

Von Kurt: _Nein, für dich. Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht selbst fahren darfst. Ich fahre morgen extra nochmal hin für mein Valentinstags-Outfit. Es soll professionell aufgebügelt werden._

An Kurt: _Dein Valentinstags-Outfit?_

Von Kurt: _Ja. Denn so wie es aussieht, kann ich jetzt doch zu Sugars Party gehen, denn ich habe eine Verabredung und bin nicht länger ein trauriger Strohwitwer, der keine Einladung verdient hat._

_Was hast du?_ Schrieb Blaine zurück. Vielleicht war es Mercedes; sie hatte ja zur Zeit keinen Freund mehr, nachdem sie kurzzeitig zwei gehabt hatte. Das würde Sinn machen. Es wäre schön für die beiden, auch wenn Blaine selbst gerne mitgegangen wäre.

Von Kurt: _Ja. Die heutige Karte sagt, dass mein Verehrer dort auf mich warten wird! P-D_

Von Kurt: _Und bald können wir wieder unsere normalen Smileys benutzen! :-)_

Blaine starrte fassungslos auf sein Handy bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Er vertraute Kurt. Er machte sich keine Sorgen. Und er war froh, dass Kurt mit seinen Freunden Spaß haben konnte, solange Blaine zuhause festsaß, um sich von dieser blöden Verletzung zu erholen. Aber, dass Kurts Verehrer auf dieser Party auftauchen würde......

Was hatte Blaine sich nur gedacht ...... dass der Kerl aufgeben würde? Zumindest war es ein öffentlicher Ort. Und er vertraute Kurt.

Er rieb sich die Schläfen und fragte sich, ob die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen von seinem Auge, oder von etwas ganz anderem verursacht wurden.

An Kurt: _Ich hab nichts für die Reinigung. Aber danke fürs Angebot._

Von Kurt: _Okay. Ich ruf dich an nach den Hausaufgaben. xoxoxo_

 

_*_

 

Als am nächsten Tag die Türglocke läutete, war Blaine überrascht, als Sam vor der Tür stand. "Hallo Sam", sagte er und trat nicht nur aus Höflichkeit einen Schritt zurück in den Hausflur, sondern auch, weil ihn die gleißende Sonne ins Auge traf wie ein Messerstich.

"Hallo." Sam hielt ein Bündel Blätter in die Höhe. "Sugar hat eine Krisensitzung für alle Glee-Pärchen nach der Schule beschlossen. Irgendwas wegen ihrer Party, ich weiß auch nicht. Deshalb hat Finn mich gebeten, dir die Hausaufgaben zu bringen. Ich habe Mathe von ihm, Englisch von Tina und einen ganzen Ordner mit Sachen von Miss Pillsbury von deinen übrigen Fächern." Er überreichte Blaine das Blätterbündel. "Tut mir leid."

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und besah sich das Bündel. In dem Ordner klebte ein Notizzettel von Miss Pillsbury, auf dem stand "Hoffentlich bist du bald wieder bei uns! p.s. Die Blumen waren wunderschön; ich hoffe, sie haben ihm gefallen!" in ihrer perfekten, zierlichen Handschrift. Er klappte den Ordner wieder zu.

"Nicht deine Schuld", meinte Blaine und lächelte gequält. Sam lächelte zurück, aber auch bei ihm wirkte es ziemlich bemüht. Blaine machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Küche. "Willst du ne Cola oder was andres?"

"Klar."

Als sie auf den hohen Stühlen an der Küchenbar saßen, mit Cola Zero, einem Beutel Baby-Karotten und einem Kräuter-Dip (Blaine hatte sich schon gefreut, einen Grund zu haben, die Packung Double-Chocolate-Chip-Cookies, die seine Mutter in ihrer Lieblingsbäckerei gekauft hatte, anzubrechen, aber er ließ sich von Sams Gesundheits-Wahn umstimmen), schien Sam sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

"Wie geht's deinem Auge?", fragte er. "Kurt sagt, er hofft, dass du bald wieder in die Schule kommst."

Blaine nickte. "Nächste Woche wahrscheinlich. Ich warte darauf, dass der Arzt mir grünes Licht gibt. Ich langweile mich hier zwar zu Tode, aber mit dem Lesen hab ich immer noch ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, und mit dem Schlafen auch, jetzt, wo ich fast keine Schmerztabletten mehr nehme."

"Mit dem Schlaf auch? Schlaf ist so was tolles. Das ist ja echt Scheiße", meinte Sam mitfühlend.

"Ja", lachte Blaine. "Darauf stoße ich mit dir an." Sie erhoben ihre Gläser und ließen sie klirrend aneinander stoßen, bevor sie sich weiter über ihren Snack hermachten.

Sam tauchte bedächtig eine Karotte in den Dip. Sein Haar fiel ihm in die Augen.

Blaine war unsicher, wie belastbar ihre zaghafte Freundschaft bereits war, aber Sam war ganz eindeutig betrübt. Das konnte er nicht einfach ignorieren. "Wie läuft's bei dir so?", fragte er.

"Ach, weißt du." Sam zuckte die Schultern. "Single am Valentinstag." Er versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ja, Kurt hat mir von Mercedes erzählt. Tut mir echt leid."

"Ja", seufzte Sam. "Mir auch. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich es nicht habe kommen sehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich für ihn entscheiden würde und ganz sicher hätte ich nicht angenommen, dass sie sich für _keinen_ von uns entscheidet. Ich verstehe sie. Ich verstehe, warum sie alleine bleiben will, aber ....."

Er sah so traurig aus, dass Blaine einfach die Hand ausstrecken und mitfühlend seinen Arm tätscheln musste, aber alles, was er hörte war _ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich für ihn entscheidet._ Er wusste natürlich, dass seine Situation sich maßgeblich von Sams unterschied, aber vielleicht war er doch ein Narr, wenn er annahm, dass Kurt seinen Verehrer nicht anziehend fand. Kurt fühlte sich von diesen ganzen Aufmerksamkeiten offenbar ziemlich geschmeichelt und Blaine konnte ihm nicht einfach (noch) einen Strauß Blumen schicken – dieses Mal zu seinem Haus mit einer anständigen Karte – und eine Auswahl seiner Lieblings-Pflegeprodukte und glauben, dass er damit dem mysteriösen Verehrer das Wasser reichen konnte. Er musste sich etwas ganz Besonderes ausdenken. _Kurt_ war schließlich auch etwas Besonderes. Wenn seine Handlungsmöglichkeiten auch ziemlich eingeschränkt waren, solange er zuhause festsaß, so musste er doch wenigstens _irgendwas_ versuchen.

Aber was? Er konnte nicht fahren, um selbst etwas für Kurt zu kaufen und sein räumliches Sehen war auch noch nicht soweit wieder hergestellt, dass er etwas selbst basteln konnte. Verdammt, nicht mal an einem _guten_ Tag würde er es schaffen, etwas selbst zu machen, das vor Kurts kritischem Blick bestehen könnte. Alles was er tun konnte, war singen und so gern er auch für Kurt sang – ein bisschen A-Capella im Schlafzimmer war nun wirklich nichts Besonderes. Sie sangen ständig miteinander und er würde ihm mit Sicherheit _nicht_ im Musikzimmer am Klavier ein Ständchen bringen, während seine Eltern direkt nebenan in der Küche waren. Das wäre so was von oberpeinlich.

Blaine stellte sein Glas ab. Was, wenn er was ganz neues machte? Etwas privates, aber Besonderes. "Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um Gitarre spielen zu lernen?"

Sam unterbrach seine Geschichte über den neuen Jungen an der Schule und die Lieder, die sie den anderen Schülern überbracht hatten und blinzelte. "Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Es hat schon ein paar Monate gedauert, bis ich es einigermaßen gut konnte."

"Oh." Das wars dann also auch mit dieser Idee. Er brauchte etwas, das viel schneller ging.

"Aber wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein paar Akkorde zeigen, mit denen du anfangen kannst", sagte Sam, schon etwas fröhlicher. "Ich kann ja das nächste Mal meine Gitarre mitbringen."

Er sah so begeistert aus, dass Blaine nicht anders konnte, als "Danke, das wäre super", zu sagen. Er hatte schließlich schon immer Gitarre lernen wollen.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Von Mike: _Du solltest die Karten-Collage in Kurts Schließfach sehen! Er hat wirklich ne super Woche. Tina sagt, ich soll mir ne Scheibe davon abschneiden. Kommst du bald wieder?_

Von Kurt: _Ich glaube, ich bin der Lieblingskunde der Reinigung._

Von Kurt: _Wenn du nur mein fabelhaftes Valentinstags-Outfit sehen könntest .... ;-)_

Von Blaine: I _ch wünschte ich könnte es sehen :-(_

 

*

 

Blaine runzelte die Stirn, als er sein Bild auf dem Skype-Bildschirm sah und darauf wartete, dass die Verbindung zustande kam. Er hatte sich schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr rasiert, weil Kurt nicht hier gewesen war und er sah erschöpft und müde aus. Selbst seine Haare wirkten leblos. Eigentlich war es lächerlich, wo er doch den ganzen Tag nur untätig herumliegen durfte. Aber ohne die Schmerzmittel war er noch wackliger auf den Beinen als mit. Er konnte zwar endlich wieder klar denken, aber er war so verdammt müde. Der Arzt versicherte ihm, dass es normal war, genauso wie er ihm versicherte, dass der Verzicht auf die Augenklappe für ein paar Stunden am Tag der erste Schritt war, sie ganz loszuwerden – auch wenn er noch Probleme mit der Helligkeit hatte.

Trotzdem – vielleicht hätte er sich doch etwas herrichten sollen, bevor er anrief. Immerhin, wollte er um einen Gefallen bitten und er wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Bevor er die Verbindung abbrechen konnte, nahm Sugar den Anruf an und ihr Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Ihr Make-Up war makellos und sie saß an ihrem perfekt ausgeleuchteten Schreibtisch. Wow.

"Blaine Anderson!", rief sie strahlend. Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie genauer auf ihren Bildschirm sah. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst schrecklich aus. Wohnst du jetzt unter der Brücke?"

"Nein, ich – ", er räusperte sich und versuchte, sich seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen; er hätte sich mehr zusammen reißen müssen, bevor er sie anrief. Was hatte er schon davon, wenn er endlich wieder klar denken konnte, nur um an nichts anderes zu denken als an Kurt und wie fürchterlich er ihn vermisste? "Ich hatte keine Energie mehr, mich zu rasieren, tut mir leid."

"Oh." Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. "Ich glaube dieser abgerissene Look ist zur Zeit sowieso in Mode. Was kann ich also für dich tun, du Waldschrat?"

Blaine widerstand dem Drang, sich übers Kinn zu reiben; _so_ lange Stoppeln hatte er jetzt aber auch wieder nicht. "Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, etwas für _dich_ tun zu können."

"Sorry, Blaine, das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, aber ich habe schon einen Freund _und_ noch einen zweiten auf der Warteliste. Aber Rory hat mir einen Hundewelpen geschenkt, deshalb wirst du dich ziemlich anstrengen müssen, das zu übertreffen." Sie betrachtete ihr Bild auf dem Monitor und richtete die Schleife in ihrem Haar.

"Ich bin mit Kurt zusammen", erinnerte er sie. "Und deshalb rufe ich auch eigentlich an."

"Warum? Denkst du, dass _er_ auch mit mir gehen will? Ich meine, er sieht wirklich hübsch aus, aber in dieser Beziehung wäre nur Platz für _eine_ Prinzessin und die bin ich."

"Nein, Sugar, ich – ", Blaine holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie konnte so süß sein, wie ihr Name schon sagte, aber sie war einfach viel zu selbstverliebt. Er musste sich auf _sie_ konzentrieren, ihr etwas geben, was _sie_ wollte, damit er bekam, was er brauchte. "Kurt hat mir von deiner Valentinstags-Party erzählt und ich hab überlegt, ob ich nicht vorbeikommen und für eine super Überraschung sorgen könnte, weil schließlich niemand mit mir rechnet." Besonders Kurt nicht, aber darum ging es ja gerade – ihn zu überraschen. Anwesend zu sein, um das Herz seines Freundes zurückzugewinnen, falls Sugar und ihre Eltern einverstanden waren. Er wusste nicht, wer schwerer zu überzeugen wäre, aber er musste einfach dabei sein.

"Oh!", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände. "Du könntest aus einer Torte steigen! Damit würde keiner rechnen!"

"Ähm, ja das wäre eine Idee, aber ich dachte es wäre eindrucksvoller, wenn ich eine richtige Show abziehen würde."

"Du könntest Wunderkerze in den Händen halten, wenn du rausspringst."

"Eine tolle Idee", bearbeitete er sie weiter. "Aber ich bin doch eher für mein Singen und Tanzen bekannt."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. "Außerdem wollen wir niemanden mit deiner ekligen Augenkrankheit anstecken, wenn andere Leute von dem Kuchen essen."

"Eine verkratzte Hornhaut ist nicht ansteckend", sagte er. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass diese Kuchen, aus denen jemand rausspringt, echt sind."

"Oh, also dann." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, dann solltest du vielleicht was singen. Alle finden dich total sexy, wenn du auf der Bühne stehst. Aber du musst dich dann vorher rasieren und so. Keine Singles, keine Trauerklöße und keine Obdachlosen sind bei meiner Party erlaubt."

"Ich bin kein Obdachl —" Er gab auf. Schließlich machte er das hier für Kurt. Wenn er einen großen Auftritt hinlegte, wäre Kurt beeindruckt. Dann würde er sich auf _ihn_ konzentrieren. Aber vorher musste Sugar zustimmen. "Versprochen."

"Yay! Das wird die weltbeste Party! Also dann wollen wir deinen großen Auftritt mal planen. Was hältst du davon, wenn du _singend_ aus einem Kuchen hüpfst?"

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Von Kurt: _Tina und ich besorgen heute Mittag noch ein paar Sachen für Sugars Party. Sollen wir v_ _o_ _rbeikommen, wenn wir fertig sind? Ich vermisse dich._

An Kurt: _Ich vermisse dich auch. Ganz doll. Aber ich arbeite noch an einem Projekt und ich muss eine Frist einhalten._

Von Kurt: _Ich mag Projekte! Kommen auch Pailletten zum Einsatz? Ich könnte dir helfen._

An Kurt: _Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Und nein, du kannst nicht helfen._

Von Kurt: _Oooohh, wie geheimnisvoll .... :-) Wie bei meinem Verehrer._

 

*

 

"Mensch Alter, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" Der Horror in Finns Stimme war unverkennbar durch Telefon zu hören.

"Ich bitte dich nicht, nach seinen Kleidern zu schauen, während er sie _anhat_ ", sagte Blaine so geduldig wie möglich. "Es geht nur um seinen Schrank."

"Nur sein Schrank? _Nur_ sein Schrank? Wir reden hier über Kurt. _Kurt_."

"Ja, ich bin mir vollkommen bewusst, dass wir über Kurt reden." Blaine kniff die Augen zu und versuchte mit aller Macht, Finn nicht anzumeckern. "Ich bitte dich doch nur darum, in sein Zimmer zu gehen, wenn er nicht zuhause ist und dir sein Valentinstags-Outfit anzusehen. Er hat es aufbügeln lassen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es aus der Plastikhülle genommen hat, damit der Stoff atmen kann. Wahrscheinlich hängt es separat in seinem Schrank, oder auf der Innenseite seiner Tür."

"Und was dann?"

"Mach ein Foto davon und schick es mir."

Finn schwieg für einen langen Moment. "Also, ich weiß, ihr zwei seid ein Paar und alles, aber das ist irgendwie gruselig."

"Nein." Blaine seufzte genervt und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. "Ist es nicht. Ich will ihn mit etwas Besonderem überraschen und dafür muss ich wissen, was er zu Sugars Party anzieht."

"Ich—" Finn klang hin und her gerissen und Blaines machte sich schon Hoffnungen. "Nein.".... Und alle Hoffnungen zerschmetterten auf dem Boden der Realität in tausend kleine Scherben. "Ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich schulde dir was, weil ich die Sache mit den Blumen verbockt habe, aber ich kann nicht. Wir reden hier von Kurts Schrank. Ich muss mit ihm unter einem Dach wohnen. Ich weiß nicht, was er mir antun würde, wenn er es herausfindet, und du weißt, dass er es herausfinden würde."

"Finn—"

"Sorry Alter, Aber du wirst das schon alleine hinkriegen!" Finn hatte aufgelegt.

Blaine knallte sein Handy frustriert auf seinen Nachttisch. Er wusste, wie eigen Kurt mit seiner Garderobe war, aber hier konnte doch gar nichts schief gehen. Wenn Finn sich nicht besonders ungeschickt anstellen würde, dann würde Kurt es niemals herausfinden."

Ungeschickt ...... genau. Vielleicht war es besser, dass Finn nein gesagt hatte.

Aber Blaine musste unbedingt herausfinden, was Kurt morgen Abend anziehen wollte, Blaine wusste, dass er etwas präsentables zusammenstellen könnte, aber Kurt verdiente etwas Besseres als nur präsentabel. Er verdiente perfekt. Er verdiente _aufeinander abgestimmt,_ nicht identisch natürlich, aber, sich gegenseitig ergänzend, damit sie sich später einmal die Fotos anschauen könnten und man sie sofort als Paar darauf erkennen konnte. Zusammen.

Blaine musste also wissen, was Kurt anzog. Eine Recherche bei Tina hatte die Tatsache ans Licht gebracht, dass Kurt ein neues Jacket hatte. Eine Nachfrage bei Rachel hatte einen 20-minütigen Monolog zu Folge gehabt über das geplante Abendessen ihrer Väter mit Finns Familie (minus Kurt). Bei Finn nachzufragen hatte rein gar nichts gebracht. Und da war sonst niemand, der einen noch besseren Zugang zu Kurts Gedanken und /oder Schrank hatte.

Obwohl ......

"Hallo?"

"Hallo Mrs Hummel. Hier ist Blaine. Anderson."

Carole lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Zuallererst, nenn mich bitte Carole. Und ich weiß natürlich, dass du es bist, Blaine. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut, danke", sagte Blaine und lächelte. "Besser, als vorher, aber noch nicht so gut, wie ich es mir wünschen würde."

"Geht uns das nicht allen so? Ich habe mir das Handgelenk gebrochen, als ich 13 war und ich weiß noch gut, wie dringend ich den Gips loswerden wollte. Es hat sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt."

"Ja. Ich hoffe, dass ich nächste Woche wieder zur Schule darf."

"Ich bin sicher, dass das ein zweischneidiges Schwert für dich ist", antwortete Carole, "aber ich weiß, wie sehr Kurt und deine Freunde dich vermissen. Und wir auch."

"Blaine senkte verlegen den Kopf, so sehr freute er sich, das zu hören. "Danke. Ich komme vorbei, sobald ich kann."

"Das hoffe ich." Er konnte Geschirr klirren hören. "Jedenfalls, wenn du Kurt suchst, der ist nicht hier. Geht er nicht an sein Handy?"

"Nein", sagte Blaine. "Also ich meine, ich hab ihn gar nicht angerufen." Er atmete tief ein; er schaffte das. Er musste es schaffen. Und Carole war doch immer so nett. "Ich rufe eigentlich an, weil ich um einen Gefallen bitten wollte."

"Oh, um was geht's ?", fragte sie.

"Ich, ähm, morgen ist doch Valentinstag." Warum war er plötzlich so nervös? Wenn sie nein sagte, dann sagte sie nein und er dann könnte er immer noch ein Outfit zusammenstellen, das Kurt gefallen würde, auch wenn es seines nicht perfekt ergänzen würde.

Oh, Gott. Er schluckte den Koß in seinem Hals hinunter.

"Ja, ich glaube, ich habe diese Woche etwas davon mitbekommen", sagte sie lachend.

"Und ich will Kurt überraschen und an Sugars Party auftauchen", sagte er. "Bitte sagen Sie ihm nichts davon."

"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versprach sie. "Aber ich fürchte, wir können dich nicht hinfahren, denn wir sind zum Abendessen bei den Berrys eingeladen."

"Nein, ich werde selbst fahren", sagte er, ganz so, als sei es keine große Sache, obwohl es das erste Mal seit dem Unfall wäre, und obwohl der Arzt es ihm wahrscheinlich verbieten würde, wenn er ihn fragte. "Es ist nicht weit."

"Okay. Womit kann ich dir dann helfen?"

"Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich viel verlangt ist, aber .... könnten sie hoch in Kurts Zimmer gehen und mir sagen, was er anziehen will? Ich bin sicher, dass er es schon irgendwo an der Seite hängen hat."

Carole schwieg für einen kurzen, aber sehr unangenehmen Augenblick. "Wieso ist das viel verlangt, Blaine?"

"Na ja, es geht hier um Kurts Schrank. Ich weiß, wie eigen er damit ist."

Er konnte ihr Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören, als sie antwortete. "Das weiß ich auch. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich einen Teil seiner Wäsche mache."

"Wirklich?" Blaine blieb der Mund offen stehen. Kurt vertraute jemandem seine Kleider an? Das war fast undenkbar; Blaine war nicht sicher, ob _er_ diese Prüfung bestehen würde.

"Nur die ganz einfachen Sachen, aber ... ja." Er hörte am Klang ihrer Schritte, wie sie die Treppe hochging und mit verschwörerischem Flüstern sagte sie: "Ich glaube ich gehöre zu seinem engsten Mitarbeiterkreis. Okay, sehen wir mal nach, was wir finden."

"Ich weiß, dass er einen Teil diese Woche zum Aufbügeln weggebracht hat; vielleicht ein Jacket. Er lässt die Kleider nie in den Plastikhüllen, ich nehme also an, dass er sie irgendwo aufgehängt hat. Auf der Rückseite seiner Tür oder vielleicht ganz an der Seite in seinem Schrank."

"Hmmm. Lass mich mal ..... nein, oder vielleicht .... hmmm.... Blaine, ich sehe kein – oh. Das muss es sein. Oh, wie hübsch."

Blaine versuchte, ganz ruhig zu klingen, als er sagte: "Und? Was ist es?"

Anstatt ihm die Information zu geben, die er sich so verzweifelt wünschte, sagte sie: "Wieviel musst du wissen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich auch überraschen will."

"Aber er weiß doch gar nicht, dass ich dort sein werde", beharrte Blaine.

"Ich werde nicht sein Geheimnis ruinieren", antwortete Carole; sie klang sehr ernst und bestimmt. "Was musst du für deine Überraschung wissen?"

"Okay", sagte er und atmete tief durch. "Welches ist die Hauptfarbe? Das Statement-Teil. Kurt hat gewöhnlich eins. Ich nehme an, es ist etwas in einem roten Farbton?"

"Also ..." Carole hmmmmmte leise. "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich dir die Farbe und die Struktur dieses Jackets beschreiben soll. Obwohl sie wirklich großartig aussieht."

Blaine trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seine Schreibtischplatte und wippte mit dem Bein auf und ab. "Können Sie es mit dem Handy fotografieren und mir das Bild schicken?"

"Oh, Blaine, ich bringe es geradeso fertig, eine SMS zu schicken."

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch; er war so nahe dran. Er würde eine Lösung finden. "Können Sie mir den Designer des Jackets sagen? Da müsste ein Label sein. Und wenn Sie mir dann eine grobe Beschreibung geben, dann kann ich es online suchen."

Carole gab einen nachdenklichen Ton von sich. "In Ordnung", war sie schließlich einverstanden. "Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nichts durcheinander .... ach, sieh mal, was für eine tolle [Krawatte](http://fashionofglee.tumblr.com/post/17681607592/even-when-it-comes-to-heart-print-valentines-day) . Mir sind die Details zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, aber — Er hat wirklich einen überaus interessanten Geschmack, findest du nicht?"

Blaine war nicht sicher, ob sie das mit derselben Bewunderung meinte wie er, aber seine Antwort kam sofort. "Er ist einfach großartig." Das war Kurt wirklich.

"Ja", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Und das bist du auch, wenn du dir solche Mühe gibst, um ihn zu überraschen."

"Danke." Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht großartig; er fühlte sich verzweifelt: verzweifelt, Kurt zu sehen – verzweifelt, die Überraschung hinzubekommen – verzweifelt, nichts mehr über diesen anderen Kerl hören zu wollen, der Kurt Karten und Geschenke schickte, während Blaine außer Gefecht war. Aber wenn er diesen Auftritt richtig hinbekam, dann konnte er Kurts Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich ziehen, so wie damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren – mit einem Lied und perfekter Selbstdarstellung – und alles wäre wieder gut. _Wenn_ er es hinbekäme.

"Ah, da ist es ja."

Blaine brauchte fünf Minuten, um das [Jacket](http://fashionofglee.tumblr.com/post/18694157775/kurt-hummel-burberry-blazer) mit Caroles Hilfe online zu finden und eine weitere Stunde, um eine dazu passende [Fliege](http://fashionofglee.tumblr.com/post/17762158208/blaine-anderson-topman-trilby) zu finden, die er sich über Nacht liefern lassen konnte. Aber er fand eine. Und die, die er fand, war einfach perfekt und dann durchforstete er seinen Kleiderschrank, um den Resit seines Outfits zusammenzustellen.

Zwar musste er sich wegen seiner pochenden Kopfschmerzen anschließend hinlegen, und er verschlief nicht nur das Abendessen, sondern auch Kurts allabendlichen Anruf, aber das war nur ein kleiner Preis, gemessen an der großen Überraschung, die er für den Valentinstag plante.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Am nächsten Tag wurde Blaine durch das Vibrieren seines Handys aus seinem Mittagsschlaf geweckt. Während er blind danach tastete, fragte er sich, wann er eingeschlafen war; das Letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war die Augenklappe, die er sich extra für den heutigen Abend angefertigt hatte. Es hatte ihn anscheinend mehr angestrengt, als er gedacht hatte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis endlich wieder alles seinen normalen Gang gehen würde.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als er glücklich Kurts Bild auf dem Handydisplay erblickte. "Hallo", sagte er lächelnd.

"Blaine", hauchte Kurt am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Sie sind _wunderschön_."

Trotz seines immer noch leicht benebelten Gehirns, fuhr ihm Kurts sanfte liebevolle Stimme direkt in den Bauch und entfachte dort eine Flamme der Sehnsucht. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was Kurt meinte; die Blumen, die er ihm geschickt hatte (auf direktem Weg durch den Floristen, ohne Finn als Zwischenhändler) mussten angekommen sein. Er räusperte sich, um die verschlafene Heiserkeit loszuwerden und antwortete: "Das freut mich."

"Das hättest du doch nicht tun müssen", sagte Kurt. "Das ist viel zuviel."

"Es sind doch nur zwei Dutzend Rosen", sagte Blaine.

"Ja klar", antwortete Kurt trocken, aber Blaine konnte seinen Tonfall nicht einordnen. Es war doch gar nichts Besonderes.

"Sieh es einfach als eine Wiedergutmachung, weil ich letztes Jahr am Valentinstag so ein Blödmann gewesen bin und in diesem Jahr größtenteils außer Gefecht gesetzt."

"Glaub mir, Blaine, das hast du schon längst wieder gutgemacht." Da war wieder diese Wärme und Blaine atmete ganz langsam, während sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er liebte es, wenn Kurts Stimme so voller Emotionen war, besonders, wenn sie an ihn gerichtet waren, wenn Kurt all das für _ihn_ empfand. "Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich. Ich werde es dir später geben."

"In Ordnung", antwortete Blaine und versuchte, nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen, weil Kurt es nicht noch _vor_ der Party vorbei brachte. Kurt wusste zwar noch nichts davon, aber Blaine würde ihm schon bald persönlich gegenüber stehen – das war Geschenk genug. Er sollte nicht beleidigt sein, weil Kurt zu beschäftigt war. Kurts Leben ging schließlich weiter.

"Du klingst müde", sagte Kurt. "Wie geht es dir heute?"

"Ehrlich? Ich bin müde, und ich bin es müde, müde zu sein."

Kurts Lachen war voller Mitgefühl. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich will dich dann nicht länger aufhalten. Ich brauch sowieso noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit, um mich für heute Abend fertig zu machen. Ich freue mich so darauf. Ich will perfekt aussehen."

"Das tust du doch immer", versicherte Blaine. Er weigerte sich, noch eifersüchtiger zu werden, als er sowieso schon war; Kurt legte schließlich größten Wert darauf an jedem Tag perfekt auszusehen. Es hatte also überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Und Blaine wäre schließlich _auch_ da, um es zu sehen.

Er 'hörte' Kurts Lächeln und dann ein tiefes Einatmen. "Mmmh, die Rosen duften so gut. Vielen Dank nochmal."

"Gern geschehen", sagte Blaine leise. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, betrachtete Blaine Kurts Foto auf seinem Nachttisch – seine Sachen hingen ordentlich über dem Stuhl, die neue Fliege noch in ihrer FedEx Schachtel – und redete sich ein, dass es genügte. Er genügte. Es war genug.

 

*

 

Blaine wusste, wie man einen Auftritt hinlegte. Noch mehr, als das Spektakel an sich, liebte er die Aufmerksamkeit, die er damit auf sich zog. Er wusste, wie man das Publikum in Bann ziehen konnte. Er wusste genau, wie wichtig die ersten paar Sekunden waren, um die Nummer in Gang zu bringen. Er wusste, wie wichtig auch das kleinste Detail war, die Choreografie, das Outfit.

Sein Auftritt bei Sugars Party war keine Ausnahme. Er hatte sich gekleidet, um Aufsehen zu erregen, inklusive selbstgestalteter Samt-Augenklappe als Überraschung und er sang und tanzte mit genau der richtigen Dosis überheblichem Stolz, um sie alle zu begeistern. Er war so müde, dass es ihn einige Anstrengung kostete, aber es lief wie am Schnürchen, wie immer. Und wie immer, spornte ihn der Auftritt selbst so sehr an, dass er sich stärker und größer fühlte, als er in Wirklichkeit war.

Er zwang sich, nicht sofort nach Kurt Ausschau zu halten, als er sich umdrehte. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Aber als er ihn in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes entdeckte, wo er mit Rachel zusammen saß – und nicht in den Armen irgendeines Kerles – fiel Blaine ein Stein vom Herzen, und als Kurts Gesichtsausdruck sich dann von irgendwie gedrückt über Schock zu purer Freude verwandelte, war es auf einmal ganz leicht für Blaine, locker zu werden und quer über die Tanzfläche auf Kurt zuzutanzen. Diese Freude war nur für _ihn_ bestimmt.

Und den nächsten Teil beherrschte er auch aus dem Effeff : Flirten, für einen Moment ganz nah in Kurts Umlaufbahn bleiben, dann von ihm wegdriften und sich wieder von ihm anziehen lassen. Kurts Aufmerksamkeit konnte er sich genauso leicht sichern, wie die der restlichen Zuschauer, ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich herziehen, an seiner Seite tanzen, um das glückliche Glitzern in seinen Augen anzufeuern und sich dann wieder dem Rest der Party zuwenden, wie es ein guter Performer eben machte.

Während er die übrigen Partygäste zum Mitmachen animierte, wurde Blaines eigene Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder zu Kurt hingezogen; es war schwer woanders hinzuschauen, wenn Kurt mit schwingenden Hüften auf _ihn_ zutanzte und voller Begeisterung und innerem Feuer sang und performte. Aber Blaine brauchte gar nicht woanders hinzuschauen. Er hatte die Partygäste genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte und er hatte Kurt genau dort, wo er ihn haben wollte, nämlich direkt vor sich – glücklich tanzend und vollkommen in einem fröhlichen Song aufgehend. _So_ sollte ein Valentinstag sein.

Als _'Love Shack'_ vorbei war und die Ballons immer noch von der Decke taumelten und von den Leuten hin und her geworfen wurden, betrachtete Kurt ihn eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

"Alles Gute zum Valentinstag", sagte Blaine grinsend.

"Alles Gute zum Valentinstag." Kurt lehnte sich an die Lehne der Sitzbank in seinem Rücken und sagte lachend: "Der Abend heute ist ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte – bis eben."

"Es ist noch nicht zu Ende", bemerkte Blaine.

"Blaine –", wollte Kurt gerade protestieren, aber Blaine nickte nur zu Sugar hinüber.

"Da ist noch ein Lied, das ich singen muss." Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er Kurt zu, drehte sich um, hüpfte auf die Bühne und begann mit der einsetzenden Musik _'Lovefool'_ zu singen. Als er beim Refrain ankam, stand Brittany hinter ihm und sie sangen gemeinsam "Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me", bevor er zur Seite trat, um Santana mit ihrer Freundin zusammen die nächste Strophe singen zu lassen.

Kurt stand immer noch neben der Bank, bewegte die Schultern zur Musik, lächelte liebevoll und sang "I can't care 'bout anything but you" direkt an Blaine gerichtet und ihm wurde ganz leicht ums Herz. Was er an Kurt am Meisten liebte war, wie er all das, was Blaine ihm anbot einfach so annahm und ihm zurückgab; nie ließ er Blaine hängen. Nie überließ er ihn seinen Zweifeln.

Es war ein Leichtes, zu ihm hinzutanzen und die letzte Zeile des Liedes vor Kurts Füßen kniend zu singen, denn Kurts verliebter Blick, den er kaum von Blaine wenden konnte, schenkte Blaine die Gewissheit, dass Kurt ihm wieder auf die Füße helfen würde, wenn das Lied zu Ende war, sowohl im körperlichen als auch im emotionalen Sinne. Und das tat er auch – sobald das Lied vorbei war, streckte er seine Hand aus und zog Blaine auf die Füße.

"Du steckst voller Überraschungen", sagte Kurt, schüttelte den Kopf und sah überglücklich aus.

"Gute Überraschungen?"

Kurt beugte sich vor und sagte: "Sehr gute. Obwohl ich ein bisschen verärgert bin, weil du mich die ganze Woche an der Nase rumgeführt hast. Ich dachte, du fühlst dich nicht gut."

Blaine zuckte die Schultern. "Es geht mir auch nicht wirklich gut, aber es ist Valentinstag."

"Ja." Kurt warf einen Blick über Blaines Schulter. "Und offensichtlich auch Tag der offene Bühne?"

Blaine drehte sich zur Bühne um und sah, wie Finn das Mikro in die Hand nahm. "Hallo ihr alle. Ich möchte das nächste Lied meiner umwerfenden Verlobten Rachel widmen." Er lächelte ihr zu, als die ersten Klänge zu _'You Might Think'_ erklangen.

"Ist das nicht ein Lied aus _Cars_?", fragte Blaine. Vielleicht war es aber auch aus dem zweiten Film. Egal, es konnte trotzdem ein schönes Liebeslied sein.

"Oh, mein Gott", murmelte Kurt entsetzt.

"Ach komm schon, ich finde es süß."

Kurt wirbelte herum. "Ich weiß ja, von wem das kommt." Er schaute Blaine kritisch von oben bis unten an und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie Blaine sich an dem Tisch neben dem sie standen, abstützen musste, nachdem das Adrenalin abgeflaut war und er plötzlich spürte wie erschöpft er war. "Wir werden uns jetzt hinsetzen."

"Aber mir gefällt das Lied und – "

"Weshalb du es dir im Sitzen anhören kannst."

"Aber —" Finn war gerade beim Refrain angelangt und er würde sich sicher viel besser anhören, wenn jemand als Background-Chor eine zweite Stimme singen würde.

Kurt nahm seine Hand und wie immer musste Blaine ihm einfach folgen, wo auch immer er ihn hinführte. In diesem Fall zu einer Sitzgruppe am anderen Ende des Raumes, weit weg von der Bühne. Kurt winkte mit einer eleganten Bewegung einer der Bedienungen zu und bestellte ihnen zwei Cola, bevor er sich Blaine gegenüber auf die Bank setzte.

"Ich bin so glücklich, dich zu sehen", sagte er.

"Ich auch", erwiderte Blaine. Er ließ den Blick über Kurts Gesicht und seine Kleidung schweifen; mit zwei Augen betrachtet, sah er noch viel besser aus als in den vergangenen Wochen mit nur einem Auge.

Außerdem war sein Outfit wirklich absolut schmeichelhaft und Blaine wünschte sich, dass er direkt neben ihm säße und ihn berühren könnte, anstatt ihn nur über den Tisch hinweg anzusehen. "Du siehst heute Abend wirklich umwerfend aus. Obwohl ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass du ein Jacket tragen würdest."

"Oh, das habe ich. Es hängt dort – " Kurt unterbrach sich mitten in der Bewegung und wandte sich Blaine zu. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich ein Jacket tragen würde?"

"Ähm." Blaine war froh, als ihre Getränke kamen und er einen Schluck trinken konnte – in erster Linie, um das Unausweichliche noch etwas vor sich her zu schieben, aber auch, weil ihn das Singen zienlich durstig genacht hatte. "Es könnte sein, dass ich einen Spion hatte", gestand er, unsicher, was Kurt wohl dazu sagen würde.

"Finn? Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht Finn war. Bitte sag mir, dass du ihn nicht in die Nähe meines Kleiderschrankes geschickt hast?"

"Nein", versicherte Blaine.

"Wer dann?"

Blaine tat so, als würde er seine Lippen mit einem Schlüssel verschließen. "Ich muss meinen Informanten schützen."

Kurt sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, aber er schien die Sache nicht weiter verfolgen zu wollen. "Ich würde ja sagen, ich kriege es sowieso raus, aber wie es aussieht, bin ich nicht so gut im erraten von Geheimnissen, wie ich gedacht hatte."

Er sah plötzlich so ernst aus, dass Blaine die Frage stellen musste, die er sich eigentlich hatte verkneifen wollen. "Was ist aus deinem heimlichen Verehrer geworden?"

Kurt spielte an seinem Strohhalm herum, dann sah er Blaine direkt in die Augen. "Es war David Karofsky."

"Karofsky?" Eine frische Welle Adrenalin überspülte Blaines Körper. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?" Er streckte Kurt seinen Hand über den Tisch hinweg hin.

"Es geht mir gut", beeilte sich Kurt zu sagen. Er ergriff Blaines Hand und drückte sie; Blaine war sich nicht sicher, wen von ihnen beiden er damit beruhigen wollte. "Ich glaube – ich weiß nicht. Er ist durcheinander. So ein Coming-Out ist keine leichte Sache." Er neigte den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern.

"Ja", sagte Blaine und drückte Kurts Finger, denn obwohl sie unterschiedliche Coming-Out-Geschichten hatten, waren sie beide auf ihre Weise nicht einfach gewesen und auch Karofsky würde seine eigenen Kämpfe zu bestehen haben. Aber Kurt Karten und Geschenke zu schicken ....

"Er war ziemlich aufgewühlt, als er ging, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass ich nicht – " Kurt tat einen zittrigen Atemzug und sagte: "Ich hatte gedacht, dass du es warst, Blaine. Es war mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es jemand anderes als du sein könnte."

Die Erleichterung hinterließ bei Blaine ein schwindeliges Gefühl der Freude. Kurt hatte geglaubt, dass _er_ sein heimlicher Verehrer war. Deshalb hatte er ihm so begeistert davon erzählt; er hatte ihn necken und mit ihm flirten wollen. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn.

"Was?", fragte Kurt.

"Ich hatte die ganze Woche versucht, mich für dich zu freuen, weil du so aufgeregt warst, wegen diesem heimlichen Verehrer."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Ach du meine Güte."

"Nein, es ist alles gut", sagte Blaine. "Ich meine .... es tut mir leid, dass es Karofsky war und nicht ich, aber ich verstehe es jetzt. Wenn du ernsthaft an einem anderen Jungen interessiert wärst, dann würdest du mir das nie so unter die Nase reiben, das weiß ich, aber ...."

"Blaine, ich —"

Blaine schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Wirklich Kurt. Es ist gut. Aber bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist? Ich meine, Karofsky hat dich im letzten Jahr immerhin wochenlang gequält und –"

"Mir geht es gut", sagte Kurt allzu schnell und Blaine nahm sich vor, das Thema später noch einmal anzusprechen. "Können wir von etwas anderem reden? Ich würde mich viel lieber auf die Tatsache konzentrieren, dass _du_ jetzt endlich hier bist. Wieso überhaupt?" Er legte die andere Hand auf ihre beiden verschränkten Hände.

"Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt. Ich wollte dich überraschen. Es ist Valentinstag."

Kurt sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an. "Das war eine sehr schöne Überraschung. Besonders weil ich bei Kerzenschein in deine _beiden_ Augen schauen kann."

Blaine senkte den Kopf. "Und du hast recht. Mit einem funktionierenden räumlichen Sehvermögen sieht dein Outfit noch viel besser aus. Ich freue mich so, es zu sehen." Selbst wenn Kurt das Teil gar nicht trug, auf das er seine Fliege extra abgestimmt hatte.

"Natürlich." Kurt drückte Blaines Hand von Neuem und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Hattest du dir _Sorgen_ gemacht? Hast du deshalb heute abend diese Show aufgezogen?"

"Zum Teil", sagte Blaine, denn er konnte einfach nicht lügen. "Aber in erster Linie, weil ich dich liebe, und es dir nur so zeigen kann."

"Blaine, ich liebe es, wenn du für mich singst. Mit mir singst. Da gibt es kein 'nur'."

Wenn Kurt singen wollte, dann konnte er auch noch mehr singen. "Also eigentlich habe ich auch noch ein anderes Lied für dich einstudiert", sagte Blaine. Er zog die Hände zurück und sah zur Bühne, wo Artie gerade sein Lied beendete, aber Kurt hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, bevor er von der Bank rutschen konnte.

"Überlass das den anderen", sagte Kurt, denn anscheinend war es seine Lebensaufgabe, Blaine zu vewirren. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an der grellen Lichtorgel und dem Bühnenqualm, der das Restaurant erfüllten.

Aber dann erbarmte sich Kurt und lächelte ihn quer über den Tisch an. "Lass die anderen singen und tanz lieber mit mir."

"Oh, aber ja." Blaine war sich bewusst, dass er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er sich von Kurt auf ein freies Stück Tanzfläche ziehen ließ. Er kümmerte sich weder um seinen Gesichtsausdruck, noch darum, dass sein rechtes Auge von dem grellen Licht zu schmerzen begann noch um all die Sachen, die in der vergangenen Woche schief gegangen waren. Es war Valentinstag, Kurt liebte ihn und alles war gut. Alles würde wieder gut werden.

Als die Musik etwas Langsameres spielte, zog er Kurt in seine Arme, der eine Hand in Blaines Hand legte und die andere auf seine Schulter. Blaine zog Kurt nah an sich heran, legte ihre verschränkten Hände an seine Brust und sein Gesicht an Kurts Wange. Er atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz den Klängen der Musik und Kurts Bewegungen mit ihm. Es war ganz leicht, alles fallenzulassen.

"Schläfst du jetzt ein?" murmelte Kurt vergnügt an seinem Ohr. "Soll ich vielleicht lieber die Führung übernehmen? Oder dich nachhause fahren?"

"Nein", antwortete Blaine und hob den Kopf gerade so weit, dass er Kurt in die Augen sehen konnte, obwohl eines der wirbelnden Lichter ihn genau im falschen Winkel traf und empfindlich blendete. "Ich genieße das alles. Ich liebe es, mit dir zu tanzen."

"Ich liebe _dich_ ", erwiderte Kurt und er sah so überzeugt davon aus, dass Blaine sich nach oben strecken und ihn küssen musste. Kurts Lippen waren so weich wie immer, ein bisschen süß von der Cola und Blaine musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht noch näher zu ziehen und noch leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Es war so lange her, er hatte es so vermisst. Aber er war sanft und achtsam, sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst und doch trommelte sein Pulsschlag vor Erregung, als er sich von Kurts Lippen löste.

Kurt lächelte ihn wehmütig an. "Vielleicht hätten wir die Party ausfallen lassen sollen und stattdessen bei dir zuhause feiern. Wir hätten auf dem Sifa sitzen und uns Filme ansehen können." Was gewöhnlich zumindest in ein klein wenig Geknutsche und heimlichen Küssen endete, denn seine Eltern kamen immer mal wieder ins Zimmer.

"Nein", sagte Blaine und zog ihn in eine schnelle Drehung, was ihn mit einem überraschten Lachen belohnte. "Das wäre ganz schön, aber es ist schließlich Valentinstag. Es muss also etwas Besonderes sein."

"Mit dir ist es immer etwas Besonderes, Blaine", versicherte Kurt.

Blaine blieb bei seinen süßen Worten die Luft weg und er konnte überhaupt nichts darauf erwidern. Deshalb drehte er ihn einfach ein weiteres Mal in einen Spin und dann wieder zurück in seine Arme, wo er so wunderbar hinpasste. Wo er hingehörte.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe nicht auf und hoffe weiterhin auf Reaktionen meiner LeserInnen in Form von **Kommentaren und / oder Kudos**. Nur ein winziger Aufwand für euch, aber mir würde es wahnsinnig viel bedeuten. Bitte enttäuscht mich nicht.  <3 <3


End file.
